Last Ditch Effort
by BunnyMooMooMonster
Summary: She's spent her hold life in the clutches of him. When her window arises, she flees to freedom only to be caught by a toad. After two years her and the toad go on a mission for the Third Hokage, she finds that her whole life would never be the same after seeing him again. When old pain arises someone you never expected comforted her. Sasuke/OC


**A/N: Just had this one on my mind, sorry for any mistakes. To let you know I won't update till I get at least one review, only because this was on a whim and in all honesty I don't think it's all that good. So update and tell me your opinion.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Naruto. No, sorry.**

The dull painful pounding in my head would not subside. My brain was yelling for an escape, anything to help me. Warm blood escaped my nose and I winced in the pain that breathing brought. How am I suppose to escape? Their was sharp cuts littered across my body, blood oozing from them.

My feet pounded into the earth, urging myself to go faster. Pain came from my feet as I tried to run. It was almost impossible to escape. So how did I? Are they still persuing me? Was my escape planed for them, am I still a pawn in _his _grip. The one I had so desperately tried to escape. Am I still a puppet for his sick and tormenting games?

All I can hope for is that I don't have to look into his snake like eyes again. That I won't have to look and fear the thick canopy of his black hair. He is like a curse upon me, something that I think had left me alone but came back. Slithering from the shadows, trying to drag me back into the abyss of darkness called 'hopelessness'. Is this just a mirage to give me hope and rekindle the fire buried deep within my soul. Sometimes I asked myself how and why. Why did he have such an acute fascination with me? Why am I so special, and unlucky?

Looking behind me I could see the thick, mossy overlay of trees. Small bits of sunshine shone through the canopy of spring leaves. Never had I been so grateful for trees and air. It was a heaven compared to the dark dungeons that I'm accustomed to. Not once in my short ten year life had I used a bed. At least not that I can remember. _He _had taken that away from me, my memories of halcyon days. _He_ had become my entire life, from

five to ten I had lived with him and undergone druleing training and procedures.

Only things I have from my life before _him, _was a simple headband. The only symbol of real home I have. It was two cloudlike shapes that were together, and one off to the side. I don't even know the name of the village. He had said to me "This is the last of your old life, abandon it and your old life.". Secretly I kept it. A hard task considering the premises.

Sparring a fateful glance behind me I saw.. nothing. The trees, were still and unmoving, there was no blobs of color. I sensed no chakra, not even a sliver. Where was he, did he get tired of his immortal game of cat and mouse. He had inbred it in my mind that I was always the pray that the snake would someday devour. Never to be the predator, the larger. This was something I was use to, being constantly put down and never praised.

But this feeling it was foreign to my veins, it was like flame that licked my body. Is this.. hope? My fire had become a small flame, fighting desperately for survival. From this moment on, I knew that all I could afford to care about would be myself, that I would always do anything for this tiny fire in my soul. Fire would be my hope and ice my heart. Concealed by iron doors, kept under constant lock and key. It would now be a dog eat dog world and I would no longer be they puppy helplessly whimpering in the corner. I would be the wolf that will devour my prey whole, snakes included. The scars that married my skin will be trophies. Trophies that I survived Orochimaru. And at the same time unknowingly played right into his plot.

~*~«¥»~*~ [Time Skip]~*~«¥»~*~

Sweat clung to my skin pouring from me like water. The moon outlined my small silhouette, and lighted up my room. My tank top and shorts clung to me, along with my mid-length purple/reddish hair. So I guess scarlet. Nightmares of Orochimaru haunted my dreams and brought out my fears. Even after being away from him for two years. Shaking my head in attempt to get him out of my head I clobbered off my large bed.

My life after I escaped Orochimaru had gotten crazy. I traded one Sannin for another. Always this one didn't do experiments on me and almost kill me. No this one, tried to spy on me in the shower. Jiraiya had found me after my escape and he took care of me. But living with a pervert didn't come without a price. And trust me when I say you don't want to know. He knows about my past(only because I told him), and he took me in. For the first time in my life I feel like I have a family. Of course I kept my heart surrounded by a layer of ice, but still.

Walking downstairs, I entered the kitchen. Searching for Jiraiya with no avail, I got out bacon and started to cook. Sizzles and hisses escaped the bacon as it fried on the stove. The sweet aroma floated up and into my nostrils. My mouth watered at the smell, saliva almost dripping out. I am well aware that I am wearing a sweaty tank-top and shorts, and in desperate need of a shower. But hunger overcomes hygiene any day.

Glancing at the clock that was over on the wall, it read 5:23. The small red hand ticking away seconds slowly. Internally I groaned because of the time. Everyday I woke up at exactly 5:20, it was the nightmares that plagued me. That and I was cooking way to early, Jiraiya only wakes up after 6:00. Rubbing my sore temples I flipped the sizzling food.

"Guess what?" I jumped at the voice, this is unexpected I thought.

I turned away from the stove to face the old man, "What?" I replied monotonous.

He rolled his eyes and continued, "That's the fun you suppose to guess!"

"You finally lost your virginity?" I asked the man who in return groaned.

"Sweetheart I lost that awhile ago." I scoffed at that statement, "Anyway a messenger bird came from Konoha-"He seemed to be hesitant to tell me, "-they think Orochimaru is planing something, and they've requested my help." I stared blankly at the wall, and snapped out of it quickly.

"Am I going?" I whispered, looking up at him sadly traces for fear etched into my face, along with hints of worry. Do I want to go? Yes. Why, you ask. So I can give him a peace of my mind.

Jiraiya neeled down to be level with me, he winced at the prospect. "Yes." I never knew how much those word would change my life.


End file.
